injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Aquaman/Prime
Aquaman Prime can be unlocked through Challenge Mode. Otherwise, he can be randomly obtained in the Challenge Booster Pack or as a guaranteed character from the Justice League Pack, but neither will unlock him for direct promotions. Strategy Aquaman Prime is an interesting character boasting the might of Atlantis. He introduces a new mechanic into the game which can summon an additional fighter to aid you in battle, allowing Aquaman to step out of the fray momentarily and would be best if you have healing gear to generate back your lost health, as heal on special 2 will activate as normal. Other gear like basic damage or stun on special 2 has no effect. The Atlantean Hero cannot gain any power or use any special attacks, and is immune to Radiation. Aquaman cannot gain any power while the Atlantean Hero is active. The act of summoning the Atlantean Hero will not do any damage by itself and will work in Dead Zone. The Atlantean Hero will be summoned at full health regardless of Aquaman's health. It is possible to tag out the Atlantean Hero, but he would simply leave the match and you have to re-summon him with two bars of power. Summoning the Atlantean Hero will not trigger Sinestro's passive, however, tagging someone else in - including Aquaman himself - will trigger it. Hitting the Atlantean Hero with area of effect attacks will not damage Aquaman, but will still damage his teammates. Knocking out the Atlantean Hero will count as a knock out blow for the passives of Deathstroke/Prime, Deathstroke/Insurgency, Doomsday/Regime, Doomsday/Prime and Zod/Prime. Prime Aquaman has very poor synergy with his specific gear; stun and damage on special 2 has no effect, and area effect on his special 1 is ineffective as it is a bleed attack and only half of its damage is multiplied. Interactions Good with: *'Zod/Prime': Every single Atlantean Hero knocked out will count towards Zod's passive, healing him by 20% and boosting his damage by 20%. The damage boost will stack up to 30 times, capped at 600% bonus damage. Note that if any of the main characters are knocked out, this will be reset. * Cyborg/Teen Titans: Cyborg's passive is great for soaking up hits. Aquaman's Atlantean Hero can be used as a very effective stalling technique while Cyborg recovers. Good against: *'Killer Frost/Prime': Although Killer Frost's passive is deadly, Atlantean Hero can buy time for your teammates to gain power while he fights. Since the Atlantean doesn't generate power himself, he is immune to dampening effects. *'Raven/Prime': His Atlantean Hero can take the effects of Raven's Demonic Rage passive for him, thus halving her insane damage potential. *'Lobo/Bounty Hunter', Hawkgirl/Prime: Atlantean Hero can be used even when Aquaman is snared by their passives. Countered by: *'Doomsday/Prime': Atlantean Hero is still susceptible to Doomsday's Hero Killer Passive. Its low health makes it an easy target for a well-placed Earth Shake. Abilities Here are Aquaman Prime's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Here are''' Aquaman/Regime's''' support cards and gear. Stats Category:Cards Category:Bleed Category:Prime characters Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters